Khaled Al-Asad (Modern Warfare)
Khaled Al-Asad (ar. خالد الاسد) – postać występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Przywódca organizacji paramilitarnej (lub terrorystycznej) OpFor i późniejszy dyktator Arabii. Jeden z przywódców partii Ultranacjonalistycznej. Biografia Początki Khaled Al-Asad w XXI wieku założył organizację OpFor, której poglądy polegały na tym, by ograniczyć wpływy Stanów Zjednoczonych na półwyspie Arabskim, a po przejęciu władzy skupić się na problemach własnych obywateli. Jego organizacja zaczęła się rozrastać i dozbrajać. OpFor chcieli iść za śladem rosyjskiej partii Ultranacjonalistycznej, która rozpoczęła wojnę ze znienawidzonym przez siebie rządem. Współpraca Aby zdobyć więcej broni, Al-Asad rozpoczął współpracę z Ultranacjonalistami. Po wstąpieniu w ich szeregi mianowano go na jednego z przywódców partii (tzw. Czterej Jeźdźcy). W zamian za sprzęt przywódca OpFor miał odciągnąć uwagę państw zachodnich na czas, gdy Ultranacjonaliści mieli przejąć władzę w Rosji. Wojna domowa W 2011 roku Al-Asad rozpoczął wojnę z własnym rządem w celu przejęcia władzy. Walki zakończyły się szybko druzgocącą klęską wojsk rządowych. Gdy siły rządowe praktycznie zostały rozbite przez wojska terrorystów, Al-Asad zdecydował się na publiczną egzekucję znienawidzonego prezydenta Yasira Al-Fulaniego. Egzekucję transmitowano na żywo w państwowej telewizji. Zaniepokoiło to Stany Zjednoczone, które rozpoczęły mobilizację swojej armii stacjonującej w Zatoce Perskiej. Chociaż Arabia oficjalnie uniezależniła się od USA, to w kraju były łamane prawa człowieka. Wciąż dochodziło do walk pomiędzy OpFor a zwolennikami Al-Fulaniego, którzy de facto ''byli cywilami. Do tego ludzie Al-Asada przeszukiwali domy cywilów i urządzali ich egzekucje. Al-Asad ogłosił się dyktatorem. Konflikt bliskowschodni W krótkim czasie amerykańska piechota morska dokonała inwazji na państwo rządzone przez terrorystów. Celem Marines nie było przejęcie kontroli nad krajem, lecz zgładzenie Al-Asada. 1. kompania zwiadu dostała zadanie przeszukania każdego miejsca, w którym mógłby się ukrywać dyktator. W tym czasie reszta amerykańskiej armii miała nacierać na stolicę państwa. Pierwsze kryjówki były fałszywe, więc poszukiwania zawężono wokół stolicy. thumb|220x220px|Dane dyktatora. Po jakimś czasie siły OpFor nie mogły się dłużej bronić. Ostatnim bastionem w tej wojnie była stolica tego państwa. Terroryści nie posiadali praktycznie obrony przeciwlotniczej, więc Amerykanie, chociaż zmobilizowali 30 tysięcy żołnierzy, to postawili na siły powietrzne i pancerne. Masowy szturm dawał radę i OpFor wycofywali się w kierunku pałacu, w którym miał się ukrywać dyktator. Jednak Al-Asad miał swojego asa w rękawie. Terrorysta uciekł do swojej tajnej kryjówki za granicą, a na miejscu zostawił rosyjską bombę atomową, którą podarował mu Imran Zachajew, przywódca Ultranacjonalistów. W tym czasie w mieście przebywał inny Ultranacjonalista, Władimir Makarow, który dał Al-Asadowi przez telefon znak. Po tym terrorysta zdalnie odpalił bombę zabijając wszystkich będących tam amerykańskich żołnierzy i bardzo wielu swoich. Niegdysiejsza stolica stała się ruiną. Wojna na Bliskim Wschodzie się zakończyła. Ukrywanie się thumb|220x220px|Ciało Al-Asada kilka chwil po jego egzekucji. Po tym Amerykanie za wszelką cenę chcieli dopaść Al-Asada. Informator o kryptonimie Nikołaj przekazał Brytyjczykom informacje o dawnej kryjówce dyktatora w Azerbejdżanie. Wysłano tam jednostkę specjalną Special Air Service. Po przybyciu w to miejsce informacja się potwierdziła. W wiosce było pełno Ultranacjonalistów. W ten rejon swoje siły wysłali też rosyjscy Lojaliści (przeciwnicy Ultranacjonalistów). Po ataku w całej wiosce rozpoczęły się walki. Lepiej wyszkoleni członkowie SAS dawali przeciwnikom radę, a do tego byli wspierani przez lojalistyczny śmigłowiec. Przeszukiwano każdy dom w okolicy. Po długich walkach i wyzwoleniu większości wsi zwrócono uwagę na pobliską stodołę. Zaatakowano ją, a po tym Brytyjczycy weszli do środka i złapali Al-Asada. Posadzono go na krześle i związano. Po tym agenci SAS zadawali mu pytania o bombę atomową. Terrorysta grał na zwłokę i udawał, że nie zna angielskiego. Po tym zadzwonił telefon Al-Asada. Odebrał go kpt. John Price. Gdy ten usłyszał w słuchawce głos Imrana Zachajewa (Price 15 lat temu był na nieudanej misji zabicia Rosjanina), to szybko się odwrócił i rozstrzelał Al-Asada z pistoletu Colt M1911. Dziedzictwo thumb|231x231px|Plakaty z wizerunkiem Al-Asada wywieszane po jego śmierci. Chociaż w świecie Zachodu Al-Asad był odbierany jako okrutny terrorysta, to w państwach, w których działał OpFor postrzegano go jako wielkiego człowieka. Pięć lat po jego śmierci za jego przykładem poszli terroryści w Afganistanie, którzy także starali się przejąć władzę w swoim kraju. Jego plakaty były rozwieszane też w innych arabski krajach, np. w Pakistanie. Tryb wieloosobowy Khaled Al-Asad jest komentatorem frakcji OpFor w trybie wieloosobowym w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Jego zawołaniem zagrzewającym jego ludzi do walki jest cytat ''"Show you're no mercy" (ang. "Pokażcie, że nie macie litości"). Ciekawostki * Jest wzorowany na Baszarze Al-Assadzie, syryjskim prezydencie. Chociaż inaczej wyglądają, to mają podobne głosy. ** Jeśli chodzi o wygląd czy wiek, to już prędzej można go porównać do Basila Al-Asada, brata Baszara. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 w trybie Multiplayer gracz może odblokować emblemat z Al-Asadem. * Pojawia się w intrach gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * Ma takie samo imię i nazwisko co syryjski archeolog i wykładowca (Khaled Al-Asad). * Khaled rozumie język angielski. Świadczy o tym moment jego przesłuchania. Gdy Price się go pyta o nazwisko człowieka, który dał mu bombę atomową, Al-Asad mówi po arabsku "لن أخبرك" (pol. "Nie powiem ci"). * Jeden z modeli żołnierzy OpFor w kampanii i trybie Multiplayer jest podobny do modelu Al-Asada. * Urodził się w tym samym roku co MacMillan, drugorzędny bohater Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Galeria Khaled Al-Asad.png|Khaled Al-Asad w dzienniku Soapa ru:Халед Аль-Асад en:Khaled Al-Asad fr:Khaled Al-Assad de:Khaled Al-Asad es:Khaled Al-Asad Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered